Heart and Pure
by NicaXiaoyu
Summary: So Allen Walker, Mina Marian and Kazuri Moonbearer end up recruiting a 14 year old girl.And this just starts the adventure anybody who is adventurous would like!But there are secrets that will be found out!Please enjoy!This only has a pinch of romance.


_**+Heart and Pure+**_

Chapter 1:"A Light Shadow"

Author:NicaXiaoyu

Author's note:I've gotten insane haven't I?Just creating a new version since the last one wasn't so and if you don't know who Jan is, then please look at the -man wiki!

Disclaimer:I don't own -man.

OC Disclaimer:I don't own Mina and Severen!

Summary:

While Allen Walker and Toma go back to the Black Order, akuma attack the Allen fights the akuma and ends up meeting the 'Shadow of Light', who helps him destroy the is the Shadow of Light?

The sun was close to disappearing, Allen Walker and Toma were walking home.

Allen's eye was a bit teary because of the onion bomb Jan had thrown.

"We should get back to the Black Order"Toma advised.

Suddenly, Allen's cursed eye meant an akuma was nearby, Allen activated his innocence and ran to where the akuma was.

Toma was following Allen and was having a hard time keeping up.

A sudden loud noise was heard, this noise sounded like a bomb had gone that, there was a sound of people screaming.

Allen ran faster to where the screaming was coming from, Toma was still having much difficulty.

When Allen had arrived, a woman was shouting"Find my child, please someone save my Katherine!".

There was a lot of akuma, gladly all those akuma were level 1 fought the akuma, and at the same time was looking for the missing child.

Finally, Allen had seen the problem was that, the child was injured and couldn't move because her foot was stuck under rubble.

Allen had only destroyed 38 akuma out of 88 that were there, Allen was getting exhausted.

One of the akuma went closer to the child, Allen ran as fast as he could to protect the young child who was helpless.

The rest of the akuma were stopping akuma was about to shoot the young child.

The akuma shot, thick smoke covered the was thinking"Oh no, that girl died because of me".

The mother of the child was crying, Allen felt mad at himself.

The smoke cleared and showed an unbelieveable sight, the child's remains weren't mother of the child was was surprised.

Suddenly, a voice said"Don't worry, the young child is fine".Allen and the mother of the child looked at where the voice came from.

They saw a person in a black cloak, wearing a white person they were looking at was carrying the young child, and was standing on the roof of a building that wasn't completely damaged.

The child's mother cried out"Katherine my daughter!Thank you so much, Shadow of Light!".

"Shadow of Light?"Allen said, with no idea who the 'Shadow of Light' was.

The Shadow of Light safely got down from the roof, and returned the young child to her mother.

The child's mother ran to her little girl and embrassed her, she was crying and she said"Oh, Katherine!My child, I'm so glad you're okay!".

"Mommy!I was so scared!But the Shadow of Light saved me!And she healed me too!"the young girl said to her mother.

Allen thought"Amazing!The Shadow of Light is a very interesting person!".

The Shadow of Light then said"Please, get to a safe 's not safe for civilians to stay here".

"Understood!Please take care!"the mother of the child said before leaving with her child.

The young girl said before her mother and herself disappeared from sight"Thank you so much, Miss Shadow!".

With a smile, the Shadow of Light replied"It's okay!Just please make sure not to get in trouble!".

"Hey exorcist guy!Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"the Shadow of Light told Allen.

Allen realized and said"Oops!I apologize, I was just worried!".

"Well, that's okay!It means you're a caring person!Could you help me destroy the akuma?"the Shadow of Light said.

Allen replied"Thanks for the compliment!Let's work together!".

The Shadow of Light nodded and said"Innocence activate!".Two floating rings appeared.

Allen asked"So, you have innocence?Are you a exorcist?".He then attacked an akuma.

"Obviously, I have innocence!But I'm not a exorcist!"the Shadow of Light answered before killing an akuma.

"You should definitely become a exorcist!"Allen suggested.

The Shadow of Light became silent, and destroyed some also destroyed some akuma and thought"I guess she didn't like what I said..".

After several minutes of destroying akuma, both Allen and the Shadow of Light finally destroyed all the akuma.

Allen suddenly asked"What's your name?I'm Allen Walker".

The Shadow of Light said"My name is-", but she didn't say everything she wanted to say, and ran away.

Allen said"Wait!", he was about to chase after the Shadow of Light.

But before Allen ran to follow the Shadow of Light, a voice called out"Master Allen!Wait!We need to get back to the Black Order!".

It was Toma, Allen then said"Oops!I forgot we have to go and sorry for making you run a long distance".

"It's fine, we spent a lot of , we really should go"Toma said.

Some time later, Allen was in Komui's office to give the innocence to Komui.

"Komui, I'm back with the innocence from the mission"Allen said.

Komui then told him"Welcome back, it took a big amount of time for you to get back".

Allen gave Komui the innocence and said"May I ask you a question?".

"Sure, what's your question?"Komui answered.

"Do you know the Shadow of Light?"Allen asked.

"Oh, the Shadow of Light?I know some things about that person"Komui replied.

"Can you tell me some details about the Shadow of Light?".

"Alright, according to those who live at a certain town Shadow of Light is a person who wears a black cloak and a white mask, they say the Shadow of Light is a spirit that was given by God to protect that people think the Shadow of Light is just a simple girl who is gifted with the powers to protect others".

"The one about the Shadow of Light being a 'spirit' isn't true at all".

"Well who ever the Shadow of Light is, I'm thinking that person could be a girl who has one little question, why did you want to know about the Shadow of Light?".

"I kind of met her a while ago, and when I teamed up with her to destroy some said the phrase that exorcist say to activate innocence".

"Seriously?Then that answers the question of what the Shadow of Light is".

"I asked for her name, but she ran away and didn't tell me".

"Too bad, you could've solved the should go and rest".

"Okay, I'll go and rest".

The next morning, Allen woke up and was thinking about the dream he had about his childhood.

"Why did I see myself with a young black haired girl?"He told himself thinking of an answer.

"I remember!That girl was my friend "Nichola"!I wonder what happened to her...when I visited her orphanage, it was destroyed years ago..."He thought, but his smile turned into a frown.

He put on his exorcist outfit and went to the cafeteria, but Lenalee stopped him and said"Better not go in the cafeteria, Jerry burned some food and it's making a bad odor".

"I can take the smell".

"Just go please, okay?".

"Okay, Lenalee".

"My brother has a mission for you".

"Thanks for telling me, I'll go to Komui's office right away"Allen said before going to Komui's office.

Allen arrived at Komui's office and simply greeted"Good morning ,'s the mission?".

"Good morning, I tell you about your mission, we have to wait for the exorcists who'll come with you"Komui said.

Suddenly, a black haired and gray eyed guy then said"That guy is 'Kazuri Moonbearer', he is a part of a clan known as the Moonbearer was supposed to be in the Asian Branch, but he was transferred to the European Branch for insulting his cousin 'Torano Moonbearer', who is a part of 'CROW'".

"Don't remind me..."Kazuri said with a "Don't dare spread the news" face.

Then, a pink haired and green eyed girl came in and said"Sorry for not coming earlier!Maru tried to flirt with me".

"She is 'Mina Marian', she has been a exorcist for quite a while"Komui said.

Allen was shocked and asked in fear"Uh...Are you related to Cross?".

"No, it's just a coincidence"Mina answered.

Kazuri then said"I guess you were a victim of Cross' debts".

"Not only that, I was his apprentice"Allen said remembering paying his debts.

Komui then said"Ahem...Now could you all pay attention and stop talking about General Cross".

"Sorry, we must of gotten carried away"Allen apologized.

Suddenly, a guy with a slot machine on his back, came holding some letters.

Then, Komui said looking at the guy"Hello, must be here to deliver some letters?".

"Yes, and all of them are letters to add to your collection of papers"Seven said.

"This ain't good"Komui said looking at the papers in the office.

"I'll be staying here for a while"Seven said.

Komui then asked"Are you sure Bak won't mind?".

"I'm sure Bak wouldn't mind at all"Seven said before aiming his attention at Allen and saying"You must be Allen Walker?".

Allen asked"How do you know me?".

"I was one of Cross' students.I'm Severen Black Order calls me, 'Seven'"Severen answered and he gave the letters to Komui, and bid a goodbye and left.

Komui sighed and said"More paperwork".

"So, what's the mission?"Mina asked.

Komui then explained"Your mission is to go to the town nearby and find out who the 'Shadow of Light' is, because Central us to recruit the Shadow of Light and they say that the Shadow of Light isn't an official exorcist".

"We'll be going now, Komui"Kazuri said.

Mina then said"As usual of you, Kazuri".

"Let's get ready then"Allen said.

The group prepared and traveled to the town.

They arrived and questioned some townspeople, but none of the townspeople really said any information.

"I wonder why aren't they telling anything about the Shadow of Light"Allen questioned.

"Maybe, they don't trust us"Mina had said.

Kazuri sighed and said"My guess is they just want to protect the Shadow of Light".

"Let's continue until lunchtime"Mina told them.

"Good idea!"Allen said.

So the three exorcist asked and asked, but just like before no one gave answers.

It was already lunchtime, Allen's stomach rumbled had not eaten breakfast and felt pretty fatigued, Mina and Kazuri felt fatigued didn't eat either.

Allen saw a bakery called 'Good Day Bakery', a lot of people were eating tasty looking pastries.

"Hey guys, let's eat some pastried!"Mina suggested.

Kazuri looked in his wallet and said"Darn it!Maru that little!", and there was only a note:

The note in Kazuri's wallet:

Dear Kazu,

I took some of your money to buy some toys and candies and cakes!I promise to pay you back.

Your Cousin,

Maru :3

P.S. I stole your savings and Christmas money.

I won't be able to eat either..."Mina said after looking at her wallet.

Allen sighed and said in a sad tone"I didn't bring any money with me, so all of us are not going to eat any warm tasty pastries".

The hungry exorcist went on to asking townspeople, but no answers again.

The sun was going to set was so tired and hungry, Mina and Kazuri also felt like Allen.

A young black haired girl with a basket saw them and approached them, and said"Um..I noticed that you three seemed hungry and tired, would you like some chocolate croissants?".

"Are you sure?"Mina asked the black haired girl.

The black haired girl answered to them"Please help yourselves, I don't mind at all".She then handed them the croissants.

All three exorcist ate the chocolate croissants and were all satisfied.

The young black haired girl had a smile on her was wearing a white blouse topped with a black dress with a pastry design at the end of it, the girl's hair was tied in a bun and had a side eyes were a brown color.

"This is delicious!"Allen complimented.

Mina then said in delight"It's warm and the gooey chocolate is sweet!".

"Well, I guess this is pretty good"Kazuri said.

The black haired girl then said with a happy tone"I'm glad you're all happy!".

"Thanks a lot!What's your name?"Mina said to the black haired girl.

The black haired girl then answered"My name is Nichola Lunarin and I'm a baker at Good Day Bakery, also you may call me 'Nica'".

"Nice to meet you, Nica.I'm Mina Marian, and the white haired boy is Allen Walker, and the black haired boy is Kazuri Moonbearer"Mina said.

Nichola gladly said"It's nice to meet you all, are you three here, anyways?".

"We need some information about the Shadow of Light"Mina told Nichola.

Nichola felt a bit scared when they said the 'Shadow of Light', she was thinking a lot.

"Nica are you okay?"Allen asked thinking"Is she that Nica I knew when I was a child?Nah, it's a coincidence".

Nichola snapped out of her thoughts and said"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something.I need to go now!I'm sorry!"She then ran away.

"Wait, Nica!We need to ask you something!"Mina said trying to stop then sighed.

Allen then said"We better go back to the Black Order, since we failed".

"This is a very hopeless mission"Kazuri said.

As they walked back to the Black Order, Allen felt like something was wrong.

"I have an idea, let's ask Jan"Allen told his friends before running to Jan's house.

Mina and Kazuri followed Allen to Jan's house.

They arrived and Allen pressed the doorbell.A fat maid came and said"Master Jan!You have visitors!".

Jan pushed the fat maid and the fat maid fell on Jan said before leaving with his friend, 'Leo'"I don't want to listen to your lectures".

Allen's eye activated and Allen said"Jan!Leo is an akuma!".Unfortunately, Jan didn't listen.

Mina and Kazuri tried to get the fat maid off Allen.

"You two must follow Jan!Leo is going to kill him if you don't save him!"Allen said.

Mina then said"Let's get the maid off you first".

Jan and Leo were at the cemetery.

"Leo, you could've just told me that you wanted to visit your mother's grave"Jan said while recklessly skating.

Thud!Jan had bumped his surprise, he had bumped the Millennium Earl.

"I-it's the Millennium Earl!"Jan had said before throwing an onion bomb.

Jan grabbed Leo's hand and said"Leo!We have to run!The Earl is going to kill us!".Leo didn't move an inch.

The Millennium Earl then said with teary eyes"That's not your friend anymore".

"No!He is still Leo!"Jan said.

Allen, Mina and Kazuri came, and Allen said"Jan!The Earl is right!Leo is an akuma!".

Allen attacked Leo, but Jan protected Leo and stopped then said"No!Don't kill Leo!Please!".

Suddenly Leo turned into an akuma and aimed at Jan's head."Leo?"Jan said in a scared voice.

The akuma shot at Jan, and thick smoke covered Jan, Allen and the akuma from sight.

+At The Black Order Cafeteria, some time minutes before+

The cafeteria had been decorated for the celebration of the completion of Allen's first was so much food.

"Where is Allen?"Jerry said.

Lenalee then asked"Has anyone seen Allen?"she sighed and said"I guess he really hasn't come back from his mission...".

Lenalee went out of the cafeteria and was running in the hallway, Toma then said"Lenalee!I bet Allen is somewhere at the town's cemetery with Mina and Kazuri".

"Thanks for the information!"Lenalee said.

"One of the finders said, that Leo's mother died days ago and there is a possibility Leo made a deal with the Millennium Earl"Toma said.

Lenalee then said"We better get there before something bad happens".

So, Lenalee and Toma ran to get to where Allen, Mina and Kazuri were at.

+Back At The Cemetery+

The smoke cleared, and Allen protected actually got hit and his skin was starting turn black.

"This isn't good!Allen got hit in by the akuma bullet"Jan said in a worried voice.

"Allen!Did you really have to do that?"Mina said.

Kazuri sighed and said"You really are reckless".

Allen suddenly healed cross on his innocence glowed while it happened.

"Oh now I remember you.."the Millennium Earl said.

Lenalee and Toma came and the Millennium Earl said"You're Allen Walker, the boy who turned his own father into an akuma".

"What?"Lenalee said as a reaction.

"Is he saying the truth?"Mina asked.

"That must be a lie!"Kazuri said unsure of what he said.

"Allen turned his father into an akuma?"Jan said.

Then Allen said"It's true...When I was a child, I was abandoned by my real parents.I met Mana, and he became my traveled together until one day, he crying near his grave, the Millennium Earl came and I ended up making a deal with father cursed me and I killed him".

The Millennium Earl then ordered a bunch of Level 1 akuma to , Lenalee, Mina and Kazuri fought the akuma.

An akuma suddenly tried to attack Jan.

The Shadow of Light came and stopped that akuma with her innocence and said"I'm joining in!".

"What a rare sight!The Shadow of Light is here to play with my toys(akuma)"The Millennium Earl said.

"Woah!It's the Shadow of Light!She is so cool!"Jan said happily.

Allen then said"I knew she would come, she always comes when akuma attack this town!".

"Sorry for being late!Thnis would've been avoided if I came earlier!"the Shadow of Light apologized before killing some akuma.

Mina told the Shadow of Light"It's alright!".

So they fought for a long time.

When the Shadow of Light was fighting, an akuma attacked her and caught her off guard.

The Shadow of Light turned and was mask was destroyed and her cloak didn't cover her covered her face with her hands.

Everyone saw her face, that face no one expected.

"Nica is the Shadow of Light?"Mina said in a suprised tone.

"I wasn't thinking that Nica could be the Shadow of Light"Allen said.

Kazuri didn't really react.

"The baker from Good Day Bakery?"Jan said.

Lenalee then asked"You know her?".

Then Mina said"Yeah, we met her earlier".

Nichola didn't look so happy, and she said"I'm sorry I didn't tell you three..but I just..".

The Millennium Earl then said"That was a surprise!Is that face familar?".

"Shut up!"Nichola said when she attacked the Millennium Earl ran away before she could hit him.

Mina approached Nichola and asked"Will you become a exorcist, Nica?".

Nichola looked at Mina and said"Let me think about it..".

The exorcist and Toma went home to the Black escorted Jan to his home before she went home.

+The Next Day At The Black Order+

A young girl was moving in and she was having a difficult time getting her things in her young girl was Nichola.

"Hey Nica!Welcome to the Black Order!"Mina said.

"Thanks for welcoming me"Nichola said .

"Let me help you!"Mina said.

Nichola then said"No, it's fine".

Mina sighed and said"Okay then".

+The End of Chapter 1+

I'm glad that Chapter 1 has been released!I just hope this becomes sucessful!

-NicaXiaoyu


End file.
